


Wish You Were Here

by redrichards



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Camping AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrichards/pseuds/redrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a very hardworking a focused medical student, but his boyfriend demands his attention even when he's miles away and stuck in a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in tumblr user [privatesimmons](http://privatesimmons.tumblr.com/) and [privatedicksimmons](http://privatedicksimmons.tumblr.com/)'s camping au and was inspired by [this adorable docnut snapchat fanart](http://privatesimmons.tumblr.com/post/92449535398/donut-snapchats-doc-during-the-camping-trip-in)! Definitely go follow their blogs and send them asks about the AU because it's super cute and this fic doesn't even cover half of how great it is.

Frank’s phone was buzzing on the counter top, even though he could’ve sworn he’d turned it off before he pulled out his books to study.  His eyes flickered from the seemingly endless paragraphs of medical diagnoses of various digestive diseases to glance towards the bright screen as it flickered on to alert him of a message.  He told Donut before he’d left on the camping trip not to text him in the evenings, but Donut never listened and especially didn’t listen now.  Frank’s phone had been lighting up several times an hour for the past few nights, each time an indication of another snap chat from Donut- how he had signal that far out in the woods was a mystery.  Frank had promised himself that tonight he would focus and not be derailed from his studies, but his fingers twitched in interest as his phone started buzzing again.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and attempted to resume the current section on stomach ulcers.  Thoughts of the looming test at the end of the break came back to haunt him once again and for a few more sentences his studies were focused until-

“Oh, damn it,” Frank cursed, giving up all pretenses of studying to grab his phone and wake the screen.  In the top left the small snap chat ghost smiled at him, displaying a notification for 5 unread messages.

Frank opened the first and the screen filled with the sight of a dim tree line silhouetted by a pink and purple sunset painted across the sky.  In the middle of the screen in a dim gray bar read the words, “Look, it’s our colors!”

After a few seconds the image disappeared, replaced with a darker image of the same tree line now surrounded by a velvet sky speckled with the white dots of constellations.  This time the words read “If beauty were sunlight, you’d shine from a million light-years away” and a crooked, winking smiley had been drawn in the bottom left of the screen in pink.

When the picture disappeared, the screen remained black for a few minutes and the silence in Frank’s room was suddenly split by laughter emanating from his phone.  The image grew brighter slowly as the camera was raised to capture the light from a lantern tossed on its side on the dirt.  Frank could clearly identify Donut’s sweet giggle against the low guffaws from their leader Sarge and the wheezing laughs of their friend Simmons as he choked out “he tripped!” into the microphone of his phone.  As the camera focused, a quivering form could be distinguished, and someone nearby raised a flashlight to illuminate Grif, soaking wet and face flat in the creek bed.  “S’what you deserve for eating all the trail mix!”  Sarge was griping through his guttural laughs, and Grif spluttered at them as he wiped the mud caked on his face away.

The timer ticked to zero and when the video ended another began.  This one was quiet but for the chirping of nearby crickets and a distant buzzing from cicadas as well as muffled voices and the rustling of Donut’s camp mates.  The camera was focused on Donut’s face, who was lying on his side in his sleeping bag, phone horizontal and resting in front of him.  He was wearing one his perfect smiles, the one that looked like he was just as sweet as the treats he shared his name with.  There wasn’t a tagline on the video, but Frank knew- from the look of bittersweet happiness in Donut’s eyes- what it meant.  Donut’s lips came forward to pucker up and blow a short kiss in the direction of the phone before the video ended and the last of his messages appeared.

“Wish you were here,” it read on the black screen.


End file.
